<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crumbling by LibraryMage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113873">Crumbling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibraryMage/pseuds/LibraryMage'>LibraryMage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In the Shadows [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Rebels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Gen, Self-Harm, Torture, Whumptober</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibraryMage/pseuds/LibraryMage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know what will happen if you disappoint me."</p>
<p>It wasn’t a question, but Ezra nodded.  He didn’t even know what she wanted him to do, but it didn’t matter.  If he didn’t perform to her standards, he’d be punished for it.  And his master wasn’t here to protect him from her wrath.</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Ezra is ordered to interrogate a prisoner.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ezra Bridger &amp; Seventh Sister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In the Shadows [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crumbling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whumptober 2020 prompt: struggling</p>
<p>warning for: self-harm, torture, a child being forced to participate in torture, and child abuse</p>
<p>Ezra is 10-ish.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>There is no pain where strength lies.</em>
</p>
<p>The words echoed in Ezra’s head as he dug his fingers into the inside of his thigh, pressing into bruises he’d left there days ago.</p>
<p>
  <em>There is no pain where strength lies.</em>
</p>
<p>But Ezra <em>wanted</em> the pain.  It gave him focus, drive.  Ironically, it made him feel stronger, even as everything around him told him he was weak for acknowledging it.</p>
<p>
  <em>There is no pain where strength lies.</em>
</p>
<p>He pressed harder, wishing he still had the vibroblade his master had taken from him.  The vibroblade was easier.</p>
<p>
  <em>There is no pain where strength lies.</em>
</p>
<p>Ezra drew back his fist, slamming it into the bruised part of his leg hard enough that he let out a small yelp.  He quickly pressed his other hand over his mouth as he punched again and again, a confusing mix of pain and pleasure growing with each strike.  The more it hurt, the better it felt, at least for a few seconds.</p>
<p>He drew back his fist again, only to freeze as he realized someone was approaching.  Someone other than his master.</p>
<p>Ezra’s hand dropped back to his side just as the door opened, revealing the Seventh Sister, standing there with that razor blade smile and sadistic gleam in her eyes.  His gaze slid past her, looking into the corridor.  But there was no sign of anyone else with her.</p>
<p>“Your master’s been sent out on an assignment,” she said, knowing exactly who Ezra was looking for.</p>
<p>“W-without me?”  Ezra’s voice was barely more than a whisper as his gaze dropped back to the floor, his hands twisting together on his lap, directly over the bruises.  Suddenly, he was glad he didn’t have the vibroblade anymore.  He hated the sick amusement he always sensed in her when she saw proof that he’d been hurting himself.  At least the bruises were hidden under his clothes, with no risk of blood leaking through.</p>
<p>“Yes,” the Seventh Sister said, no hint of sympathy in her voice.  “Now, get up.  You’re needed.”</p>
<p>Ezra swallowed as he got to his feet and silently trailed after the Seventh Sister.  Somehow he knew that she hadn’t come to retrieve him for training.  But even knowing that it had to be something much worse, Ezra was numb to the fear.  After all these years, he was used to it.  Fear was just a fact of his life, as normal to him as breathing.</p>
<p>The Seventh Sister led him to the turbolift at the end of the corridor.  As they waited for the lift to arrive, she put a hand on his shoulder, her fingers digging in like claws as she pulled him close to her side.</p>
<p>“You know what will happen if you disappoint me,” she said.</p>
<p>It wasn’t a question, but Ezra nodded.  He didn’t even know what she wanted him to do, but it didn’t matter.  If he didn’t perform to her standards, he’d be punished for it.  And his master wasn’t here to protect him from her wrath.</p>
<p>The lift door opened and the Seventh Sister led him inside, her hand never leaving his shoulder.  Ezra wanted to push it away, but he knew she would just grab him again.  She wasn’t about to let him forget who was in charge here.</p>
<p>Ezra fixed his eyes on the numbers flashing across the small display beside the door.  It didn’t take him long to guess where they were going.  The interrogation cells, where rebel and Jedi prisoners were held.</p>
<p>“Couldn’t break them yourself?” he asked, a smile twitching across his face.</p>
<p>The Seventh Sister’s grip tightened viciously.  Ezra’s smile just broadened at the knowledge that he’d gotten under her skin, even if it was just a little.</p>
<p>“Mind your tone, brat,” she snapped.  “Remember, your father isn’t here to protect you this time.”</p>
<p>Ezra let out an annoyed huff and tried to pull away, but her hand slid from his shoulder to his upper arm and yanked him closer.  He fought not to wince as her fingers dug into old bruises, still healing after nearly a week.  Those ones he hadn’t given to himself.  They were her handiwork.</p>
<p>“If you don’t behave, there’s nothing stopping me from beating you within an inch of your life,” she hissed.  “Nobody but him would care.”</p>
<p>She yanked at his arm again, more to hurt him than to draw him closer.</p>
<p>“Understood?”</p>
<p>Ezra nodded quickly.</p>
<p>“Good boy.”</p>
<p>That viselike grip remained on his arm as the lift came to a stop on the detention level.  As they stepped into the corridor, Ezra suppressed a shudder.  It was so much colder down here than in the rest of the fortress.</p>
<p>When they reached one of the interrogation cells at the far end of the corridor, the Seventh Sister looked down at him again.</p>
<p>“Remember,” she said.  “Do <em>not</em> disappoint me.”</p>
<p>Without waiting for a response, she opened the door, half leading and half dragging Ezra into the cell.</p>
<p>The prisoner was unconscious, slumped over in the restraints that bound her to the interrogation table.  She was a Twi’lek with green skin and paler green markings on her lekku, bruises littered across her face and neck.</p>
<p>The Seventh Sister released Ezra and stalked over to the prisoner.  A sharp <em>crack</em> rang through the room as she slapped the unconscious woman across the face.  The prisoner gasped as her eyes snapped open.  The Seventh Sister grabbed the woman’s chin, tilting her face up until their eyes met.</p>
<p>“Have a nice sleep, dear?” she asked.  As she tightened her grip, the prisoner snapped her teeth as if trying to bite the Inquisitor’s hand.  But she was too sluggish, probably drugged, and the Seventh Sister pulled away before the prisoner could hurt her.</p>
<p>“Still… not telling you… anything,” she said, pulling against her restraints.</p>
<p>Her gaze slid past the Seventh Sister and her bright green eyes narrowed as she caught sight of Ezra.</p>
<p>“Who are –” she didn’t finish her question as her chin dropped back toward her chest, a quiet groan rising from her throat.</p>
<p>The Seventh Sister circled Ezra until she was standing directly behind him and rested her hands on his shoulders.  Ezra stiffened, his heart hammering as one of her hands slid just a fraction of an inch closer to his neck.</p>
<p>“This,” she said, her thumb sliding across the back of Ezra’s neck, “is what will finally pry out all those secrets you’re so desperate to hold onto.”</p>
<p>“Good luck,” the Twi’lek muttered.  “A little kid won't get me to talk when you couldn’t.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I don’t need you to talk.”</p>
<p>Her hands tightened around Ezra’s shoulders as she shifted her attention to him.</p>
<p>“This traitor is the leader of a rebel cell,” she said.  “You will find out the names of the other members of her cell, where their base of operations is, and the names of all other rebel leaders she has contact with.”</p>
<p>Ezra’s hands curled into fists at his sides as a familiar spark awoke in his chest.  Defiance.  A trait so many of them seemed to like reminding him that he got from his father.  In the end, he would always end up complying, but that didn’t mean he would make it easy for them.</p>
<p>“You’re not my master,” he said.</p>
<p>The words were barely out of his mouth when the Seventh Sister’s hands tightened around his shoulders hard enough to make him gasp.</p>
<p>“No,” she said.  “But I’m your <em>handler</em>,” she spat the word as if it was a curse, “until he gets back.  Assuming he comes back at all.  Now, do what I told you, or you’ll spend the next two weeks in isolation.”</p>
<p>Shrugging the Seventh Sister’s hands off his shoulders, Ezra stepped forward.  He looked back over his shoulder, glaring at her.  She just smiled that predatory grin, like a feline about to pounce on a rodent.  She knew his defiance was all an act.  He’d never been as brave as his father.</p>
<p>Turning his attention back to the prisoner, Ezra closed his eyes.  He stretched out his awareness in the Force, feeling her flinch as he brushed up against her mind.  He breathed deeply, trying to communicate a sense of calm and reassurance.  <em>I’m not going to hurt you.</em></p>
<p>He stayed that way for a few moments, feeling the emotions on the surface of her mind.  Fear of what was going to happen, spite for the Inquisitor who’d tortured her, confusion at his presence and the fact that he was just standing there, seemingly doing nothing.  But he didn’t probe any deeper than that.  If the Seventh Sister thought he was just going to roll over and do what she said without a fight, she didn’t know him as well as she thought.  Kanan had taught him better than that.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, he opened his eyes, drawing himself back into his own mind.</p>
<p>“There’s nothing,” he said with a small shake of his head.  “She doesn’t know anything.  A-are you sure she’s the leader?”</p>
<p>A hand seized a chunk of his hair and wrenched him backwards.  Ezra cried out as he was flung into the wall.  The Seventh Sister rounded on him, her hand closing around his neck and pulling upward, crushing his throat and forcing his head back until he was looking into her livid eyes.</p>
<p>“We’ve been through this before,” she said.  “This little trick of yours will <em>never</em> work.”  She tightened her grip and Ezra gagged, his hand jumping up to scratch helplessly at her wrist.  “Now, you’re going to do this <em>properly</em>, or there will be consequences.”</p>
<p>Ezra dug his nails into the Seventh Sister’s wrist and glared up at her.  With a sigh, she pulled him away from the wall, throwing him to the floor at her feet.  The second he hit the durasteel, she kicked him in the stomach, sending him rolling a few feet across the floor.  She reached out, her fingers curling into claws, dragging Ezra off the ground as his throat went tight.  Ezra cried out as he was slammed backward into the wall and dropped back to the floor.</p>
<p>“No,” Ezra muttered as he crawled backward along the floor.  “S-stop.”</p>
<p>The Seventh Sister grabbed his collar and dragged him to his feet.  He seized her wrist with both hands, trying to pry her hand away, but she held on tight, refusing to let go.  She drew her free hand back and slapped Ezra across the face.  He went still, fear freezing him in place.</p>
<p>Satisfied that Ezra would comply this time, the Seventh Sister released him, shoving him toward the prisoner.  Ezra closed his eyes once more, reaching out toward the prisoner’s mind.  For a moment, he hesitated again, but the feeling of the Seventh Sister’s hand settling on the back of his neck pushed him into action.  Gritting his teeth, he stabbed his consciousness into the prisoner’s mind.  He faintly heard her gasp, now realizing that he was actually doing something.</p>
<p>As he sank into her memories, Ezra drew the Force tight around him like a blanket around his shoulders.  <em>Show me</em>, he thought, commanding both it and the prisoner.  The Force followed his command, leading him through the labyrinth of the knowledge held on the surface of her mind.  It didn’t take him long to find something.  Most prisoners broke easily.</p>
<p>“Hera Syndulla,” he said.  It was the prisoner’s own name, he realized once he’d said it.</p>
<p>“We already know that much,” the Seventh Sister said.  “Do better.”</p>
<p>Ezra dove deeper into Syndulla’s mind, frantically searching for anything that would be of use to the Inquisitors.</p>
<p>Something flashed through his mind.  A large, swooping figure, vivid enough that he nearly ducked.  A ship, he realized.  But not a fighter as he would have expected from the speed and flight style.  Bigger than that.  A freighter.</p>
<p>
  <em>Home.</em>
</p>
<p>The word flitted into Ezra’s head as he focused on the image of the ship.  It had to be the base the Seventh Sister wanted information on.  He followed the trails leading from the image, searching for more specific information.</p>
<p>
  <em>“You got a name in mind for her?” the Nautolan asked as Syndulla handed him a credit chip.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah,” Syndulla said, grinning.  “I think I do.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Ghost,” Ezra said.  “A VCX-100.  Registered as F-R-six-dash-two-four-nine-one-eight-X.”</p>
<p>The Seventh Sister’s grip on the back of his neck eased slightly.</p>
<p>“And the crew?”</p>
<p>“No,” Syndulla muttered.  “Get – get out of my head.”</p>
<p>“Quiet,” the Seventh Sister snapped.</p>
<p>Ezra dug deeper, feeling through Syndulla’s mind.  But something was slowing him down, trying to push him out.</p>
<p>Syndulla was fighting back.</p>
<p>For someone without the Force, her shields were unusually strong.  But Ezra could break through them.  That was why the Inquisitors used him for this.  He could break through people’s shields with ease, root out their secrets quicker than the other Inquisitors could.  During the rare moments he was able to be alone with his master away from the others’ scrutiny, Kanan had told him his gift could have made him a great Jedi.  Now, it just made him the perfect interrogator.  Or it would, with time and training and discipline.</p>
<p>“S-stop,” Syndulla said, her voice barely above a whisper.  “Please, kid, you don’t have to –”</p>
<p>Her words were cut off by a scream and the harsh crackle of electricity.  Ezra’s eyes snapped open as phantom pains wracked his body.</p>
<p>“I said <em>quiet</em>,” the Seventh Sister growled.  She let go of Ezra, circling him and approaching the prisoner, grabbing her chin and slamming the back of her head against the table.</p>
<p>“I won’t give my crew up,” Syndulla hissed.</p>
<p>“Oh, you will,” the Seventh Sister said.  She resumed her position behind Ezra, that threatening hold returning to the back of his neck.  “You won't have a choice.”</p>
<p>Terror coiled in the pit of Ezra’s stomach.  He knew the words were directed at the prisoner, but the same was true for him.  He couldn’t stop now.  No matter how much of a show of defiance he put on, he didn’t have a choice.  He never had.</p>
<p>Another image flashed across his mind’s eye.  A large being, purple fur, pointed ears.  Ezra wracked his brain, trying to identify the species.  He had to give the Seventh Sister an answer.</p>
<p>“A – a Lasat?”  That couldn't be right.  The Empire had nearly wiped them out.</p>
<p>“No!” Syndulla sounded desperate now as she tried to block him out.  “Not him.  Don’t do this, kid!  It’s –”</p>
<p>“Zeb.”</p>
<p>Syndulla’s voice died in his throat as Ezra spoke the name of her crewmate.  Something inside her seemed to crack, finally giving under the pressure.</p>
<p>“Orrelios,” Ezra said.</p>
<p>Another image.  This one of the Lasat giving an annoyed growl as an orange astromech smacked his shin with one of its manipulators.  The Lasat took a swing at the droid, but deliberately missed, not really trying to hurt it.</p>
<p>“And there’s a droid,” Ezra said.  “A C-one unit.  That’s – I think that’s the whole cell.”</p>
<p>“And who are her rebel contacts?”</p>
<p>Ezra dug deeper into Syndulla’s mind, searching for the information she would protect at all costs.  It was easier this time.  She seemed… defeated.  Realizing it almost made Ezra pull back.  Only the knowledge of what the Seventh Sister would do to him if he did kept him reaching into Syndulla’s head.</p>
<p>There.  Another image.  A flickering blue hologram.  A human man.  <em>Commander</em>.</p>
<p>“Jun… something.”</p>
<p>Ezra pulled back, just a little.  He knew there was nothing else he would be able to find.  Somehow, he could always tell.  Whether it was his own limit or if it was really all a prisoner knew, Ezra had no idea, but there was always a point where there was no more information left for him to retrieve.</p>
<p>A small sigh of relief escaped his lips as the Seventh Sister’s hand left his neck.  But the feeling vanished as she seized his arm, twisting it back until his shoulder began straining.</p>
<p>“That’s all!” he cried.  “That’s everything!”</p>
<p>“Are you certain?”</p>
<p>Frantically, Ezra stabbed himself deeper into Syndulla’s mind, ripping the name out from behind the flimsy remains of her shields.  Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes as the knowledge flowed into his own head.</p>
<p>“Jun Sato,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper.  “His name’s Jun Sato.”</p>
<p>The Seventh Sister released him and Ezra pulled back into himself.  Her hand trailed up his arm and across his shoulder before gently resting on the back of his head, lightly brushing through his hair.</p>
<p>“That’s more like it,” she said.  The tension that gripped Ezra’s whole body eased a little, but the moment it did, a sense of danger spiked in the back of his mind.</p>
<p>Ezra gasped as the Seventh Sister’s fingers tightened in his hair, grabbing him harshly and dragging him back toward the door.  He nearly tripped over his own feet trying to keep up with her as she pulled him from the room, leading him to the door of another cell.</p>
<p>“I did what you wanted,” he said.</p>
<p>“You did.”  The Seventh Sister sounded almost impressed for a moment before she opened the cell and dragged him inside.  “But you still tried to resist.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”  Ezra hated himself for saying it, but if there was anything he could do to stop himself from being locked away, he would do it.  “I – I won't do it again.”</p>
<p>“Yes, you will,” the Seventh Sister hissed.  “You’ll keep doing it until you learn your lesson.  Hopefully this time it will stick.”</p>
<p>The backs of his knees struck the metal bench built into the wall as she shoved him back.  He stumbled and she pushed again, forcing him down onto the bench.  Ezra held back a whimper as she grabbed his arm, shoving it against the wall above his head and fastening a durasteel cuff around his wrist, keeping it pinned tightly against the wall.  She did the same to his other arm before securing the final cuff around his neck, forcing him to sit so straight his shoulders ached.</p>
<p>“Now,” she said, her fingers lightly gripping his chin, “if you can stay still and quiet, you might get out of these cuffs within a day.  If not…”</p>
<p>She paused, letting the threat linger before she turned on her heel and strode out of the cell, leaving Ezra alone in the pitch darkness.</p>
<p>Ezra squeezed his eyes shut, trying breathe deeply to control his fear, just like Kanan had taught him.  He’d been locked up before.  When he’d first been brought to Nur five years ago, he’d spend months shut away in a cell with the Seventh Sister being the only person he ever saw.  He’d survived it.  He could survive this, too.</p>
<p>All he had to do was stay still.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, there was going to be a second chapter to this showing Hera's escape, but between general life stuff and falling behind on other Whumptober stuff, it just didn't happen.  I might add it as a second chapter later on, or it might have its own fic in the near future.  But rest assured, Hera does make it out of this in one piece.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>